Von der Depression ins Happy End
by Amunet
Summary: YAOI, INZEST Trunks ist deprimiert wg. einem zwischenfall mit Goten und irgendwie kümmert sich ein Vater mehr um ihn, all's er sollte.


**Titel:                     Von der Depression ins Happy End ** ****

**Paaring:              ** Trunks X Geta; Andeutung Goten X Trunks; Geta X Goku  

**Lemon:**                 Ja, Eins. (mein bisher längstes *gggg*)  

**Inhalt:**                  Trunks ist (wie immer in meinen Storys) deprimiert. In  der Schule hatte er einen 

                             Streit mit Goten, weil er diesen geküsst hatte. Und nachdem Bulma samt ihren 

                             Eltern weggefahren sind, soll Vegeta sich um seinen bedrückten Sohn kümmern.

                             Tja, und irgendwie kommt alles anders, als es sollte.  

**Warnung:**            YAOI, Inzest; Wer so was nicht lesen mag, klickt jetzt am besten ganz schnell

                             weg.   

**Disclaimer: **         Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir und ich möchte damit auch kein Geld 

      verdienen.  

**Anmerkung:        **Die Geschichte ergibt irgendwie keinen Sinn, doch braucht man das, wenn's ein 

                             Lemon gibt?  ****

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*   ****

**Von der Depression ins Happy End  **  ****

Sein Blick war trübe, vom vorübergehen der Wolken müde geworden. Sein Geist resignierte. Existierte einfach nur so vor sich hin. Alles in ihm weigerte sich zu denken, zu fühlen, zu leben. Sein Herz war ihm heute zerbrochen worden. Und so sehr er sich bemühte diesen Schmerz zu unterdrücken, so war er doch da. Quälend, stechend. Es war in der Schule passiert, in der zweiten großen Pause. Sie waren wie immer alleine in der hintersten Ecke des Pausenhofes gewesen, doch irgendetwas war anders. Plötzlich empfand er wieder diese Wärme. Eine Wärme die er immer öfters wahrnahm, wenn er mit seinem besten Freund zusammen war. Eine Wärme, die von dem unsagbaren Bedürfnis dem Anderen näher zu sein, geführt wurde. Heute, zum ersten und zum letzen Mal hatte er nachgegeben. Hatte all seinen Verstand ignoriert und den einzig wahren Freund geküsst. Die Reaktion war nicht die, die er erwahrtet hatte. Es war viel schlimmer geworden, als er sich es in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen vorstellen vermochte. Goten... Er hatte ihn verloren... Für immer...   

„Hey Vegeta, weißt du was mit Trunks los ist?"  

„Was willst du Onna? Nein, keinen Schimmer. Ist mir doch egal." Vorwurfsvoll betrachtet die blauhaarige Schönheit ihren Ex-Lover und Erzeuger des gemeinsamen Sohnes. Obwohl Vegeta dieser finster dreinblickenden Miene ausgesetzt war, verzog er keinen einzigen Gesichtsmuskel. Sein, für einen Mann vielleicht etwas zu fein geschnittenes Gesicht blieb wie immer Ausdruckslos. Nur in seltenen Augenblicken (außer man rechnet seine Wutanfälle mit) ließ der Prinz seine Emotionen nach draußen dringen.  

„Ok, hör zu Vegeta!" Auf diesen Befehl hin, zog der Angesprochene nur fragend die rechte Augenbraue hoch, um gleich darauf wieder zu seiner ursprünglichen Tätigkeit zurückzukehren. Vor sich hin starren! Bulma wusste, was für einen Fehler sie gemacht hatte. Sie hatte einen Befehl erteilt. Der Prinz hörte nicht auf Befehle und schon gar nicht auf ihre, doch wie sollte sie ihm sonst klar machen, was sie wollte?  

„Vegeta, würdest du mir bitte kurz einen Moment deiner Zeit schenken?" Ah jetzt ja. Froh die richtige Formulierung getroffen zu haben, denn der Saiyajin schenke ihr nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, begann sie ihren Vortrag.  

„Vegeta, ich möchte, dass du dich ein bisschen um deinen Sohn kümmerst. Meine Eltern und ich fahren für drei Wochen weg und du und Trunks ihr seit alleine. Ich hab zwar keinen Schimmer warum der Junge sich heute so komisch benimmt und ich verlange auch nicht, das du all seine Probleme löst, aber bitte, sei ein wenig herzlicher zu ihm als sonst. Irgendwie hab ich den Eindruck, das er einen Freund nötig hat..." Blablabla. Nach außen wirkte es vielleicht als hätte Vegeta zugehört, doch in Wirklichkeit war dem Prinz der Vortrag entschieden zu lange gewesen und er hatte ihn innerlich boykottiert. Das mit dem Jungen etwas nicht in Ordnung war, hatte er selbst gemerkt, doch würde er sich eher die Zunge abbeißen als zuzugeben, das er gar nicht so emotionslos und unaufmerksam war, wie es schien. Im Gegensatz zu Bulma hatte Vegeta sogar eine Ahnung weshalb Trunks so zerknirscht war. Dem Saiyajin war das enge Band zwischen Goten und Trunks, das wesentlich mehr als Freundschaft sein musste, nicht entgangen. Für ihn war es nicht schlimm sich vorzustellen, das sein Sohn oder Goten schwul waren. Auf Vegeta-Sei bedeutete es nichts, wenn Männer intime Beziehungen zu einander pflegten. Es wurde, gerade weil die meisten Männer Kämpfer waren, sogar als ein notwendiges Übel oder vielmehr als Normal bezeichnet. Er selbst hatte in seiner Jugend viele solcher Affären. Nicht jede davon war mit positiven Erinnerungen versehen und einige davon verdrängte er auch so gut es ging, dennoch waren seine homoerotischen Erlebnisse fester Bestandteil seines Charakters. „Vegeta sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" „Äh was?" „Vegeta!" „Ach lass mich in Ruhe." Murrend ließ der Prinz die erzürnte Erfinderin stehen und suchte Zuflucht im Gravitationsraum. Mit einem guten, harten Training würde er sich wieder ablenken können. Er hatte nicht im geringsten Lust sich um seinen heranwachsenden Sohn zu kümmern. Vielleicht würde er heute Abend mal bei dem Jungen vorbei gehen. Doch was sollte er tun? In tröstend in den Arm nehmen? Undenkbar. An seiner eisernen Regel niemals Schwäche (für ihn gleichbedeutend mit Gefühlen) zu zeigen, hielt er auch im engen Rahmen seiner Familie fest. Noch während er den Regler der Gravitationsparameter verstellte, um sie seinen Bedürfnissen anzupassen, verschwanden die unerwünschten Gedanken.   

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*   

Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und die Capsule Corp. lag im stillen. Vor einer knappen Stunde hatten die polternden und explodierenden Geräusche, aus dem Trainingsraum, aufgehört. Der schmalen Gestallt, die schon seit Ewigkeiten regungslos aus dem Fenster starrte, war dies komplett entgangen. Trunks fühlte sich gefangen in seinem Körper. Blickte in die verregnete Schwärze vor ihm, ohne sie zu erkennen. In seinem hübschen Kopf hallte nur ein Wort „Goten". Wie hatte es passieren können? Wie hatte er sich nur in seinen besten Freund verlieben können? An welchen Punkt fängt Liebe an und hört Freundschaft auf? Er verstand es nicht. Es war doch nur ein unschuldiger Kuss gewesen. Keine Zunge, nichts. Trotzdem hatte Goten ihn von sich gestoßen, ihn beschimpft und eine dumme Schwuchtel genannt. Ein Special Training mit Vegeta hätte weniger Schmerzen verursacht. Und die Demütigung... Durch Gotens lautstark geäußerten Beschimpfungen waren die anderen Schüler auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Die Demütigung in der Schule als Perverser enttarnt zu werden, war für ihn, der sich seiner verwirrten Gefühle noch nicht einmal sicher war, extrem beschämend. Noch nie hatte er sexuelles Interesse am eigenen Geschlecht gehabt. Selbst an Frauen hatte er bisher keinen gefallen gefunden. In Ordnung, er bekam zwar fast täglich einen Liebesbrief von irgend einem Mädchen, aber das war nicht was er wollte. Er wollte ausschließlich Goten. Wollte sein Gesicht in das üppige schwarze Haar vergraben, mit seinen Fingern das so vertraute Oval streicheln und seinen Mund auf die weichen, süßen Lippen pressen. Kami, er wollte Goten doch keine Perversitäten  antun, nur... nur wollte Trunks mehr sein... Eine Hand! Erschrocken drehte der Jüngling sich herum.    

„Vater!" Vegeta schwieg. Seine forschenden Augen betrachteten das Gesicht von Trunks ausführlich. Die Wangen schimmerten Silber, die himmelblauen Augen waren gerötet von den stummen Tränen und in seinem Blick lag so viel Trauer. Es zog Vegeta das angeblich kalte Herz zusammen. Jetzt schon bereute er, dass er nicht eher zu seinem Sohn gegangen war. Der Prinz wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Wie konnte er seinem Erben helfen? Sein Verstand suchte weiterhin nach dem richtigen Verhaltensmuster, als Trunks ihn aller Überlegungen entledigte. Mit einem kleinen, leisen Aufschrei stürzte der Halbsaiyajin in die Arme seines Vaters. Wärme. Alles was Lilaschopf jetzt brauchte war Wärme. Instinktiv schloss Vegeta die Arme um seinen Sohn, drückte ihn enger an seine breite Brust. „Halt mich Vater... bitte halt mich..." Trunks wimmerte, vergoss einen weiteren Schwall erlösender Tränen. Unfähig etwas anderes zu tun, streichelte seine Königlichkeit tröstend über den Rücken seines Sohnes, flüsterte ab und an ein paar beruhigende Worte. Erst eine kleine Unendlichkeit später, begann das Zitternd von Trunks jungem Körper allmählich zu verklingen. „Geht es dir besser?" Vegetas Stimme klang so zart, so mitfühlend und vor alledem so mitleidend. „Hm besser." Nun nachdem er sich ein wenig ausgeheult hatte, war es ihm peinlich sich so an seinen Vater geworfen zu haben. Es dauerte noch ein paar Sekunden länger, bis er sich im Klaren darüber war, was sein Vater eigentlich getan hatte. Der stolze, steht's arrogante Prinz hatte ihn zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben umarmt. Die Bilanz hatte sich klar verbessert. Nicht übel fand der Sechzehnjährigen. Immer noch in der Umarmung befindlich, registrierte Trunks die angenehme Wärme, die sein Vater ausstrahlte. Eigentlich hatte er sich seinen Vater anders vorgestellt. Auch wenn er in einem schwachen Moment die Nähe gesucht hatte, so hatte ihn doch nichts auf diesen warmen, gut riechenden Vegeta vorbereitet. Das weite Hemd stand offen und Trunks bemerkte nun, das die nackte, durchtrainierte Brust noch feucht war. Sein Vater musste wohl gerade geduscht haben. Ob seine Haut genauso schmeckt wie sie riecht? So verlockend? Überrascht von seinen eigenen Gedanken, löste er sich aus der Umarmung. Seine Wangen waren gerötet. Aber nicht von seinem Kummer. Sich an die Hoffnung klammernd, Vegeta wurde seinen Stimmungsumschwung nicht bemerken, schaute er seinem Erzeuger ins Gesicht. Was er sah ließ sein blutendes Herz Purzelbäume schlagen. Die harten Gesichtszüge waren so weich und offen. Man konnte jedes nur erdenkliche Gefühl in ihm erlesen. Und er lass Verwirrung.   

„Trunks..." „Ja..." „Möchtest du darüber reden?" Kopfschütteln. Froh, der unangenehmen Aufgabe entronnen zu sein, wollte er gehen. „Dann lass ich dich lieber wieder alleine..." „Vater." „Ja?" Verdutzter war Vegeta sein ganzes Leben noch nicht. Mit einem Aufseufzer schmiss sich Trunks wieder in die Arme seines Vaters und presste seine Lippen auf die der Hoheit. Erstarrt wie eine Salzsäule, ließ Vegeta den drängender werdenden Kuss zu. Kein Angriff, der jemals im Kampf statt gefunden hatte, war überrumpelnder für die Sinne des Saiyajins gewesen. Was sollte er tun? Unerklärlicher Hunger hatte Trunks befallen. Als der Prinz gehen wollte, konnte er diesem Zwang nicht länger wiederstehen. In seiner Nase befand sich der betörende Geruch von nackter, heißer Haut. Die Wange meinte noch immer den samtigen Überzug aus herrlichstem Gewebe zu spüren und in seinem Ohr klang das gleichmäßige Trommeln von Vegetas, starkem Herzen. „Nein!" Energisch stieß Vegeta, aus seiner Starre befreit, den eigenen Sohn von sich. Entsetzt starrten sich Vater und Sohn an. Der Junge erkannte zutiefst bestürzt, was er gerade getan hatte. Und obwohl sich zu den berauschenden Emotionen, die dieser verbotene Kuss auslöste, Übelkeit mischte, konnte es das Begehren nicht löschen. „Verflucht, was ist mit dir los?" „Ich... ich..." So sehr es in dem von lilanen Haaren umgebenen Haupt auch arbeitete, Trunks wusste es beim besten Willen nicht. Dende allein verfügte über das Wissen, dass er einzig und alleine Goten liebte. Aber diese Lust? Diese unerklärliche Lust einem Mann nahe zu sein. Seinem Vater nah zu sein. „Bist du so geil darauf es dir von einem Kerl besorgen zu lassen, dass du vor deinem eigenen Erzeuger nicht zurückschreckst?" Die harten Worte trafen Trunks schlimmer als Peitschenhiebe. Verletzt dränge er sich an Vegeta vorbei. Je, wurde sein streben zur Tür zu gelangen unterbrochen. Er war am Arm gepackt worden. „Wo willst du hin?" „Weg." „Rennst du immer vor Problemen weg?" „..." „Kein Wunder, das Goten nichts von dir will." „Woher?" „Denkst du echt ich bin blind?" Betretenes Schweigen trat ein. Der Zauber, weniger schöner und tröstender Minuten war verschwunden. Hatte einer zerstörenden Direktheit platzgemacht.   

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*   

Trunks war alleine in seinem Zimmer. Ärgerlich hatte Geta ihn nach einem „Du sollest dir den Gestank deiner verdorbenen Gedanken vom Körper waschen" in den vier Wänden seiner ehemaligen Zufluchtsstätte zurück gelassen. Ja, er war duschen gegangen. In einem Anfall von Verzweiflung überkam ihn etwas, das ihn veranlasste sich die Haut fast Wundzuscheuern. Es half nichts. Er fühlte sich nach wie vor beschmutzt. Doch hatte er auch die Gelegenheit bekommen nachzudenken. Ihm war der Vergleich zu einer überreifen Frucht gekommen. Eigentlich war es mit ihm ja genauso. Seine unangetastete sexuelle Energie gierte nach Erlösung. So wie die Frucht explodierte, so würde auch er bald explodieren, wenn nicht bald was geschähe. „Sex, alles was ich will ist Sex." Noch während die Worte seine Kehle verließen, wusste er von der Lüge. Es ging nicht um Sex. Es ging um Liebe, Zärtlichkeit, das Gefühl einem Menschen Intimität zu geben und gleichfalls davon zu nehmen. In seinen Gedanken gefangen schlief der Halbsaiyajin ein. Sank in einen unruhigen, von düsteren Bildern umgebebenen Traum.   

Der Gravitationsraum bebte. Vegeta hatte die Grenze zum 2'fachen Super-Saiyajin schon lange hinter sich gelassen. Lange, lange war's her, seit er sich zum letzen Mal so unsagbar wütend gefühlt hatte. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Wie hatte er sich von seinem Sohn küssen lassen können? Es ärgerte ihn, doch was ihn tatsächlich zur Raserei brachte, war, dass es ihm gefallen hatte. In dem Moment, wo er sein verräterischer Körper nachgab, sich der Verderbtheit hingab, erkannte er, dass er mit seinem Sohn schlafen wollte. Seit er sein erneutes Training aufgenommen hatte, versuchte er sich einzureden, es sei einfach zu lange her, das er einen Mann hatte. „Lange her ist gut", brummte der Prinz. Die letzte homosexuelle Begegnung hatte er damals mit jungen 23-Jahren mit Freezer. Freezer alleine konnte ahnen wie sehr, Vegeta bemüht war, die Erinnerungen an jene Nacht zu vergessen. Unter Freezers Gefolgsleuten war es allgemein bekannt, das der Saiyajinprinz bei höherer Kampfkraft zu haben war. Ein ungeschriebenes Gesetzt der Saiyajin-Spezies. Etwas das dem kleinen Vegeta schon von seinem Vater beigebracht worden war. Nur, durfte zu damaliger Zeit keiner außer dem König selbst den Prinzen anrühren (Ein Recht von dem der no Ou einmal gebrauch machte). Später ging dieses Privileg an Freezer (dem Mörder der gesamten Saiyajin Rasse) über. Das Echsenwesen machte sich jedoch nichts aus dem 9-jährigen Knaben. Er überlies den sexuell Unerfahrenen seinen engsten Vertrauten Zarbon und Dodoria. Für den fetten hässlichen Dodoria gab es nichts stimulierenderes als den Kleinen zu demütigen. Zarbon hingegen brachte Vegeta eine fast schon zärtlich nennende Verachtung entgegen. Er war es, der dem Prinzen beibrachte beim Beischlaf mit Männer Spaß zu haben. Die Art der Beiden mochte sich zwar abstoßen, im Bett allerdings waren sie sich einig. Vielleicht war es ja gerade dies, was ihren Groll gegeneinander so verstärke. An Vegetas 23. Geburtstag war es ihm dummerweise jedoch gelungen das Interesse Freezers, welches bisher nur darin bestand den stolzen Krieger zu dressieren, anzufachen. Eine Nacht, die er am liebsten ungeschehen machen wollte. Niemanden hatte er je von den Erniedrigungen und Schmerzen dieser qualvollen Stunden erzählt. Niemanden.   

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*   

„Bitte Trunks, lass mich nicht los." „Goten... ich.." Das zittern seiner Stimme erstickte von dem begierigen Kuss des Schwarzhaarigen. Fordernd drängte sich die samtene Zunge zwischen seine Lippen. Er wollte es. Oh Kami, wie sehr er es wollte. Seufzend schmiegte Trunks sich in die starke Armen seines Freundes. Was war hier eigentlich los? Er lag auf seinem Bett, der andere über ihn. Der Prinzen Sohn wusste nicht wieso, aber plötzlich war Goten aufgetaucht. Hatte ihn mit seiner schönen Stimme eingelullt. Ihn mit diesem verführerischen Blick taxiert und nun... Ein Kuss schmackhafter als das Ambrosia der Götter. „Goten.. nicht... lass mich nicht mehr los." Dennoch, löste der Jüngere sich aus der Umarmung. „Sag das du mich liebst." „Du weißt das es so ist." „Nein, sag es!" „Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, Goten." Das Geständnis tief aus seinem Inneren löste eine schwere Last von ihm. Wie schmerzlich es doch war, als Goten in grässlichstes Lachen ausbrach. „Goten was?" Die Tür schlug auf. Seine Klassenkameraden standen im Zimmer. Alle lachten. Verspotteten ihn. Perverser. Schwuli. Tunte. Der Schock fraß sich tief in seine Glieder. Er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Memme. Heulsuse. Der Hohn wurde immer schlimmer. Gedemütigt stürzte er aus dem Zimmer. Prallte im Gang mit seinem Vater zusammen. Sah den Abscheu in den Augen seines Vaters. Hörte die Stille Botschaft. „Schwanzlutscher." „NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!"    

„Junge wach auf!" Eine schallende Ohrfeige brachte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Ein Traum. Zum Glück war es nur ein Traum. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er wohl um sich geschlagen haben musste. Sein Bett war total zerwühlt. „Alles ok?" Trunks schüttelte noch einmal leicht benommen seinen Kopf. Versuchte den aufreibenden Traum von eben zu verdrängen. „Hm, ich denke schon." „Schlaf jetzt weiter. Es ist schon spät." „Ich geh mir noch ein Glas Wasser holen." „Wie du meinst." Vegeta stand auf. Als er nach seinem zweiten Training, einer zweiten Dusche und einem zweiten Abendessen auf den Weg zu seiner Schlafstätte war, hatte er Trunks schreien hören. Normalerweise war es ihm ja egal, was der Junge träumte, doch die Schreie und das Jammern waren zu laut gewesen, als das es ignorieren konnte. Der Vollblutsaiyajin stand noch vor dem riesigen Bett, als Trunks beim versuch aufzustehen direkt in seine Arme flog. Polternd fielen beide zu Boden. Knallrot starrten sich Vater und Sohn an. Knisternd breitete sich eine aphrodisische Spannung im Zimmer aus. Hinter Trunks Stirn hämmerten alle möglichen Gedanken. Tief unten, in den hintersten Windungen seines Gehirn registrierte er das Bettlaken, welches sich um seine Beine geschlungen hatte. Doch jetzt war es ihm einerlei. Sein Herz pochte wie verrückt. Ob er es ein weiteres Mal wagen konnte? Sinnlich schimmerten Vegetas Lippen. Wie lange würde er sich beherrschen können? 5 Sekunden! Mit seiner rosigen Zungenspitze strich der no Ouji über die Lippen. Das war zuviel. Jegliche Beherrschung über Bord werfend, presste Trunks seinen Mund auf den des Vaters. Dafür, das es  verboten war, bereitete es unglaubliches Vergnügen. Zu seiner äußersten Freude erwiderte Vegeta den Kuss. Statt ihn wie am Abend wegzustoßen, umklammerte er ihn. Vertiefte das inzestuösen Zungenspiel. Stöhnte in die warme, feuchte Höhle. Eroberte, und erkämpfte sich die Dominanz. Vegeta hatte sich den aktiveren Part hart „erfochten". Seine Hände krallte er in das schöne füllige Haar. „So weich." Er rollte sich rum. Nun war es Trunks, der unten lag. Begierig presste Geta seinen Leib an den des Sohnes. Rieb seine harte Männlichkeit an dessen Schenkeln. Ließ es im Gegenzug zu, dass Trunks ebenfalls erigiertes Glied ihn streifte. Willenlos forderte er immer mehr. In seinem Kopf hatte sich der Schalter für den Verstand ausgeschaltet. Der Erfahrene von ihnen, konnte und wollte nur noch die Süße schmecken. Trank von dem köstlichen Speichel.  Fast schon widerstrebend, lösten sich die starken Kämpferhände aus dem lilafarbenen Haar. Fuhren den athletischen Oberkörper an der Seite entlang, bis zum Hosenbund. Zitternd zogen sie das T-Shirt aus der Hose. Schoben das störende Kleidungsstück aus dem Weg.   

Trunks zuckte zusammen, als Vegetas Hände seine entblößte Haut berührten. Er hatte seine Luft eingezogen. Konnte nicht atmen. Mit den Fingerspitzen reizte der Prinz die äußerst empfindsamen Brustwarzen seines Sohnes. Noch nie hatte er Sex mit jemanden, der so sensitiv veranlagt war. Dies würde eine garantiert neue und äußerst befriedigende Erfahrung werden. Der unerfahrene Körper von Trunks war beinahe überfordert. Seine Nerven waren von den berauschenden Stimulationen fast schon zum kollabieren gebracht. Der Atem ging nun stoßweise und ruckartig. Als Vegeta den Kuss beendete und sich von ihm löste, dachte der Junge schon, es wäre vorbei. Eine Irrannahme. Der Saiyajin richtete sich und seinen Erben auf. Entkleidete jenen unter abwechselnd zarten und heftigen Küssen. Liebkoste hier und da einen der erogenen Punkte ausführlich. Irgendwann stand der Sohn splitterfasernackt vor dem Vater. Der heiße, pulsierende Schaft zu voller Größe aufgerichtet. „Du bist wunderschön." Vom Kompliment noch röter geworden, wollte er schon antwort geben, als... „Sag nichts. Es ist die Wahrheit." „Vater." „Sh. Komm her!" Gehorsam folgte er dem Befehl. Abermals küssten sie sich. „Trunks, wenn du das nicht willst, dann stopp mich jetzt. Ansonsten, werde ich... Kami..., ich werde sonst mit dir schlafen."   

Verwirrt von der Verzweiflung in Vegetas Stimme schaute Trunks ihm direkt in die glitzernden Augen. Ja, Trunks dachte nach. Machte sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit ein klares Bild darüber, was sie im Begriff waren zu tun. Auch wenn er nur ein Heranwachsender war, so war ihm die Tragweite ihres Handeln doch bewusst. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Sollte jemals einer ihrer Freunde oder Bekannte von dieser Liaison erfahren, mochte er nicht wissen welche Konsequenzen dies zur Folge hätte. Und auch seine Gefühle für Goten mochten ihm in diesem Moment der Leidenschaft nicht im Wege stehen. Trunken von dem Feuer, welches sein Vater in ihm entfacht hatte, wollte er nichts mehr als Erfühlung finden. „Nein, ich will es." Der Pakt wurde durch einen weiteren verzehrenden Kuss besiegelt. Jetzt gab es keine Zurückhaltung mehr. Stürmisch warfen sie sich auf Trunks Bett. Dankten dem Stursinn des Jungen, das dieser ein Doppelbett besaß. Vegetas Hände glitten über die muskulöse Bauchmuskulatur hinab, zu dem Pfahl seines Begier. Mit dem Daumen kreiste er ein paar mal sachte auf der empfindlichen Eichel. Trunks stöhnte. Alles drehte sich und dennoch konzentrierte sich die Quelle seiner Lust, dort wo Vegeta ihn so berührte. Die Finger schlossen sich um den Pfahl. Bewegten sich rhythmisch auf und ab. „Ah... Bitte...." Seine Königlichkeit grinste. Ja, er wusste was sein Sohn durchmachte. Auch er hatte einmal vor langer Zeit, diese ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen und Empfindungen sammeln müssen. Vom eigenen Lustschmerz getrieben, begab er sich auf eine Tauchfahrt in unerforschte Gefilde.   

„Ich sterbe," dachte Trunks, als sich eine nasse Höhle über sein Glied stülpte. Vorsichtig begann diese Höhle an seiner Eichel zu saugen. Hilflos krallte er sich in die Bettdecke. Keuchte laut auf, als Bewegung in die Sache kam. Automatisch stieß seine Hüfte vor. Erleichterte das tiefer Dringen. Berauschte ihn. Von Extase getrieben, wand er sich unter seinem Vater. Wollte mehr. Der Junge wollte um so vieles mehr, doch konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Zuckungen befielen ihn. Ein letzter Stoß. Dann spannte sich sein ganzer Körper an. Erstarrte in einer verkrampften Position. Sank befriedigt in sich zusammen.   

Vegeta war erstaunt. Sein Sohn war gekommen. Hatte den heißen Samen in seinen Mund vergossen. Es war so verflucht schnell gegangen. Er wusste das es in Ordnung ging. Absolut in Ordnung ging. Der Prinz selbst hatte in jungen Jahre Probleme mit vorzeitigen Ejakulationen. Rücksichtsvoll wartete er bis Trunks ermatteter Körper langsam wieder zum Leben erwachte. Erst jetzt zog der Saiyajin sich von dem Knaben zurück. Schluckte das klebrige Nass. „Geht's dir gut?" Vegetas Kopf war neben dem Trunks aufgetaucht. „Hä?" Geschlaucht öffnete der Angesprochene seine Augen. Boom. Boom. Boom. Er lächelt! Er lächelt! Grinsend beugte sich der Vater über den Sohn und küsste ihn. Tastend nahm der Prinz die Hand des Sohnes in seine. Führte sie weit hinab. Er konnte spüren, wie Trunks sein Vorhaben erkannte. Zögernd umschlossen Trunks Finger den steinharten Schaft. Das Glied fühlte sich gut an. Wie konnte etwas, das so hart und fest war, genauso weich und zart sein? Mutiger werdend streichelte er das lockende Fleisch. Stöhnend löste sich Vegeta aus dem Kuss. Von seiner neuen Macht angetan, machte Trunks weiter. Liebkoste den Phallus seines Vaters erst mit Händen und schließlich nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und beugte sich hinab. Es kostete ihn Überwindung das Genital in den Mund zunehmen. Doch er tat es. Dachte an die Emotionen, die Vegeta durch diesen Akt der Intimität in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Schnell merkte er, das es nicht so einfach wahr, viel von dieser Herrlichkeit in sich zu nehmen. Gerade als er meinte den richtigen Dreh heraus zu haben, zwang der no Ouji ihn zum Rückzug. „Was ist Vater?" „Nicht so Junge, nicht so. Dreh dich bitte um." Stockend kam er der Bitte nach. Vegeta streichele über seinen Anus. Und Trunks verkrampfte sich. Eine Sperre blockierte ihn. Die letzte Schranke fallen zulassen war nicht so leicht. Einfühlsam verführte der Ältere den Jüngeren. Sein eigener Körper dürstete nach Befriedigung und er wollte sie sich auf die richtige Art nehmen. Mit der Zunge fuhr der Prinz den Pfad zwischen den runden Pobacken entlang. Benetze das Röschen mit Speichel. Leckte ausgiebig jeden Zentimeter der jungfräulichen Haut. Keuchend fiel Trunks mit dem Oberkörper auf das Bett. Nun ragte nur noch sein Hintern in die Höhe. Er hatte sich entspannt. Vorsichtig schob sich ein Finger in seine Öffnung. Sofort krampfte er wieder. Der Finger blieb ruhig. Bewegte sich erst ein klitzekleines bisschen, als die Muskeln sich abermals lockerten. Trunks hatte keine Schmerzen, er konnte nur noch nicht zuordnen ob ihm dieses neue Gefühl zusagte. Je lockerer er wurde, um so mehr bewegte sich der Finger. Stieß weiter vor. Irgendwie kitzelte es an seinem Eingang. Es machte ihm Spaß. „Mehr, Vater, mehr." Behutsam glitt noch ein zweiter Finger in ihn. Scharf zog er die Luft ein. Augenblicklich merkte er den Unterschied. Die Fülle in ihm war überwältigend, doch gewöhnte er sich zu schnell an diese Größe.   

Vegeta war positiv überrascht, wie dehnbar sein Junge doch war. Für ihn war es gut so. Keinen Augenblick länger konnte er seine Lust zurück halten. Er umfasste mit der freien Hand seinen Schwanz, brachte ihn zur gierigen Öffnung. Stieß just in dem Moment in diese hinein, als seine Finger aus ihr hinausglitten. „AHHH...." Trunks schrie. Tränen traten in seine Augen. „Au, au, das tut weh.. Zieh ihn raus... los zieh ihn raus!" „Trunks ganz ruhig. Es wird gleich besser." Kopfschütteln. Selbst wenn Vegeta psychisch in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich aus dem Jungen zu ziehen, so war es physisch doch unmöglich. Die Analmuskulatur hatte sich so fest um ihn gespannt, das er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sogar Schmerzen. Wenn Trunks sich nicht bald entspannte, würde sie beide keine Freude finden. Seine Hand griff nach vorne. Umfasste den Schaft des Sohnes. Massierte ihn wie schon zu Beginn ihres Liebesspieles. Trunks war hin und her gerissen. Sollte er sich auf die Schmerzen in seinem Allerwertesten konzentrieren oder auf die Gier in seinem Glied. „Oh, ohhhh." Er biss in das Kopfkissen unter sich. Der Schmerz verblasste. Unendlich langsam wagte Vegeta die ersten vorsichtigen Beckenbewegungen. Wimmernd überlies sich Trunks seinem Liebhaber. Allmählich nahm auch er den Zyklus der kreisenden Bewegungen auf. Mit jedem Eindringen gelangte Vegeta tiefer in Trunks. Gequält von dem Bedürfnis dem Jungen Erfüllung zu geben und seinen Druck abzubauen, wurde er immer leidenschaftlicher. Vor und zurück, vor und zurück. Schneller, heftiger, intensiver. Der Prinz konnte nicht mehr. Benutze die schöne Hülle seines Sohnes um sich zu befriedigen. Zwänge den entjungfernden Stab ein letztes Mal mit aller Kraft in den jungen Leib. Spritze den königlichen Samen tief im Inneren des Knaben ab, bis er erquickt auf diesem zusammenbrach.   

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*    

„Vater?"  

„Mh." Vom Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster fiel, umrandet lagen sie nebeneinander. In seiner Extase gefangen hatte Vegeta gar nicht bemerkt, das Trunks noch ein weiteres mal seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. „War es verkehrt was wir getan haben?"  

„Fuck! Dir tut es leid."  

„Nein, so ist es nicht."  

„Was ist es dann?"  

„Ich meine wir sind doch verwandt. Ist es dann nicht schlecht. Es ist Inzest... verstehst du was ich meine?"  

„Ok hör mir zu." Vegeta richtete sich auf, um seinem Gegenüber besser in die Augen sehen zu können. Tief atmete er ein und aus. „Wir sind Saiyajin Trunks. (Als ob der das nicht selbst wüsste) Egal welche Regeln und Verhaltensmuster dir deine Mutter beigebracht hat, du bist und bleibst ein Saiyajin. Auf meinem Heimatplaneten, war nichts besonderes dabei, wenn Männer mit Männern und Väter mit ihren Söhnen schliefen. Der Stärkere hatte das Recht, einen Schwächeren nach Lust und Laune zu benutzen. Diese Regel ist ein Grundsatz, der Saiyajin Hierarchie." Zaudern. „Sie macht auch nicht vor Adligem Blut halt."  

„Heißt das du hast auch mit anderen Männern geschlafen?"  

„Ja. Mein erstes Mal hatte ich mit 9 Jahren."  

„Aber, aber du warst ja noch ein Kind!"  

„So war es. Mein Vater ahnte wohl, das Freezer uns betrügen würde und nahm sich sein Recht als mein Vater und König. Ich war schockiert. Konnte nicht glauben was er da mit mir tat und glaub mir, er war nicht so sanft wie ich mit dir. Schau mich nicht so entsetzt an!" Geweitete hellblaue Augen starrten ihn an. Trunks wollte nicht wahrhaben, was sein Vater da erzählte.  

„Vater es tut mir so leid für dich." Vegeta winkte nur ab.  

„Schon gut. Es war nicht so schlimm. Die Jahre unter Freezer waren schlimmer."  

„Hast du mit Freezer auch?" Als die Erinnerungen an jene Nacht kamen wurde Vegeta aschfahl. Besorgt umarmte Trunks ihn.  

„Das mit Freezer... Freezer war ein Fall für sich."  

„Möchtest du es mir erzählen?"  

„Was für einen Sinn hätte das?"  

„Vielleicht löst es ja einen Knoten von deiner Seele?" Skeptisch schaute er in Trunks Augen. Der Blick war standhaft und ehrlich. Warum nicht? In dieser Nacht hatten sie schon so viel miteinander geteilt, warum dann nicht auch Vegetas größtes Geheimnis?  

„Er hat mich vergewaltigt." Pause. „Er hat mich eine Nacht lang gedemütigt, geschlagen und missbraucht. Hat mir alles genommen in dieser Nacht. Hat mich so lange erniedrigt, bis ich meinen Stolz vergaß und winselnd unter ihm lag." Bei jedem dieser Worte war Vegetas Bitterkeit größer geworden. Tränen waren in seine Augen getreten. Das zweite Mal in seinem Leben vergoss Vegeta Tränen. Trunks wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Was tut man, wenn ein geliebtes Wesen, von dem man nur Stärke kennt plötzlich weint? „Oh Dad, bitte nicht... bitte nicht..." Der Sohn, kannte keinen anderen Weg als die salzige Flüssigkeit von den Wangen zu küssen. Mit seiner Zunge, das warme klare Nass zu schmecken und aufmunternde Worte zu flüstern.  Schnell hatte der Prinz sich wieder unter Kontrolle, doch genoss er die unsagbar angenehme Nähe des Jungen noch ein wenig. Er schämte sich nicht. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Alles was in ihm in seinem Leben beigebracht worden war, war ihm nun gleich. Warum sollte es schlecht sein, jemanden dem man vertrauen konnte seine Schwächen zu offenbaren? Ja, er vertraute Trunks. Vertraute ihm als seinem Sohn und als seinem Liebhaber.   

„Trunks-Chan."  

„Ja, Vater?" br

„Dies war eine einmalige Nacht oder?" Schweigen. Stille sagte schon manches mal mehr als Worte. Und so war es auch in diesem Fall. Beide wussten, das dies eine der schönsten Nächte ihres Lebens, wenn nicht sogar die schönste überhaupt, war. Sie liebten sich nicht. Sie waren einander zugetan. Doch Trunks Herz gehörte Goten, daran konnte auch diese Akt nichts ändern. Vegeta verstand die Gefühle des Semi-Saiyajins. Er akzeptierte sie. „Gute Nacht Trunks." Besser er ginge jetzt. Morgen wüsste er nicht mehr, ob er es könnte. Sein einsames Herz war drauf und dran sich zu verlieben. „Gute Nacht Vater." Trunks wollte den Abschied nicht erschweren, doch noch ein letztes Mal küsste er die Lippen seines Vaters. Ein allerletztes Mal.   

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**   

Mit Herzklopfen stand Trunks vor der Klassenzimmertür. Jetzt würde er Goten wiedersehen. Als er heute morgen aufgewacht war, hatte er gewusst das er sich seinem Problem stellen musste. Er hatte es aber nicht eilig gehabt, um in der Schule anzukommen. Nun war er zu Spät. Die komplette Klasse würde anwesend sein. Gestern hatten sie ja nur einen Bruchteil von seinem Streit mit Goten mitbekommen, aber wer weiß? Ihm war bewusst, dass er auf Männer stand. Na ja, er war sich bewusst, dass er auf Goten stand. Das er Goten liebte. Gerade als er die Klinke drücken wollte, hörte er heraneilende Schritte im Gang. Sein Herz blieb stehen. Der schwarzhaarige Wuschelkopf, der in seine Richtung rannte war Goten. Sie blickten sich in die Augen und Goten wurde immer langsamer, bis er auf einmal direkt vor Trunks stand. Für keine Sekunde verloren sie sich aus den Augen. „Goten, es tut mir l..." weiter kam er nicht. Mit einer wahninnigen Wucht stürzte sich der Jüngere auf seinen besten Freund. Presste leidenschaftlich seine Lippen, auf die Trunks und küsste ihn mit all seinen bisher unterdrückten Emotionen. Beide merkten kaum, das sie auf dem Boden lagen. Merkten nicht, das ihr Sturz ein ziemlich lautes Geräusch verursacht hatte. Sie küssten und küssten sich. Fordernd, gierig und voller Liebe. „Oh Gott Trunks... es tut mir so leid... Gestern,... ich wusste nicht wie... ich... du... du hast mich überrumpelt. Ich hatte Angst. Gott, Trunks ich liebe dich."  

„Echt?"  

„Ja, echt." Goten grinste. „Lass uns woanders hingegen, hier sind wir nicht mehr länger alleine." Als Trunks sich umblickte starrte er auf seine gesamte Klasse inklusive Lehrer. Er wurde knallrot. Blitzschnell rappelten sie sich auf und rannten Hand in Hand davon. Wenn sie heute einen Verweis bekommen sollten, dann war es ihnen gleich. Heute war schwänzen und eine gründliche Aussprache angesagt. Doch wobei sie bei der Aussprache wirklich dachten? Trunks dachte sich zumindest, „Danke Vater, danke." Jep, der Semi-Saiyajin wusste nun, auf welche Art und Weiße er Goten verführen würde. Sein süßer kleiner Freund, würde heute eine Spezialmassage der besonderen Art erhalten...   

Zur selben Zeit in der Capsule Corporation. „Vegeta darf ich dich mal was fragen?"  

„Was willst du Kakarott?"  

„Hast du schon mal einen Mann geküsst?"  

„Bitte?" Der Prinz war überrascht. Wie in drei Teufelsnamen kam Kakarott auf so was? Sie hatten gerade ihr erstes von drei angesetzten Tagestrainings hinter sich und Kakarott fiel so eine komische Frage ein. Sie lagen dicht neben einander auf dem Boden des Gravitationsraumes und irgendwie schien es dem älteren Saiyajin, als wäre der Raum plötzlich geschrumpft. Fast hatte Vegeta gelogen, doch der offene Gesichtsausdruck des anderen hielt ihn davon ab. Irgendwie süß, wenn er so guckt. Igitt verkehrter Gedanke! „Ja, hab ich. Warum?"  

„Wirklich?"  

„Ja! Sag schon warum?"  

„Nun," Goku richtete sich auf und beugte sich leicht über Vegeta, „vielleicht einfach nur," sein Kopf ging tiefer, „weil, ich gerne dass," und seine Lippen berührten die Getas, „mit dir machen würde." Geschockter hätte der Prinz nicht sein können. Bevor er seine Gedanken ordnen konnte, war es auch schon egal. Kakarott küsste ihn wieder und diesmal nicht koscher. Ob das der Anbeginn eines neuen Lebensabschnittes war? Zumindest war es ein äußerst reizvoller Zukunftsgedanke.... 

ENDE


End file.
